


A Little Different

by AmiiRay



Series: Aria's Connara Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As in it's talked about at the crime scene and the interrogation but that's it, Connor and Hank get called to the Williams' house instead of the Ortiz' house, F/M, Gavin calls Kara a bitch, ITS CALLED A LITTLE DIFFERENT BECAUSE IT'S A LITTLE (A LOT) DIFFERENT THAN CANON, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cuz he's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiiRay/pseuds/AmiiRay
Summary: What if Alice had decent neighbors who called the police when they heard a small child screaming?UPDATE: I don't want you guys to think I've forgotten about this story but I'm putting it on hold until I can pay off some urgent bills. Next time I update I'll put out 2 chapters to thank you all for waiting!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm Aria!
> 
> Come talk about Connara! http://xdottx.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank arrive at the crime scene.

**Connor & Hank**

Connor walked up to the building, Jimmy’s Bar glowed in white on the front window and a “No Androids Allowed” sign was pasted on the door. He glanced at it for a moment before entering anyways and looking around. He had a mission, find Lieutenant Anderson.

**PETERSON, JIMMY (MISMATCH)**

**MYERS, DEREK (MISMATCH)**

**GRAY, CHRISTOPHER (MISMATCH)**

**YO-HAN, KIM (MISMATCH)**

**WARD, DENNIS (MISMATCH)**

**ROBERTS, CHRIS (MISMATCH)**

**LT. ANDERSON, HANK (MATCH)**

“Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor, I’m the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby, I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.”

“What do you want?” Hank asked, looking down into his glass.

“You were assigned a case early this evening.” Connor said, “Aggravated battery, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.”

“Well I don’t need any assistance. ‘Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil’ robot and get the fuck outta here.” Hank snapped, taking a sip.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.” Connor stressed.

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank chuckled, taking another sip. Connor tilted his head.

“No, where?”

Hank put his glass down before turning away from the bar and looking at Connor strangely. “Nevermind.” He shook his head, slowly facing the counter.

“Listen,” Connor reasoned, “I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It would make life easier for both of us.” Hank just nodded his head silently.

‘I’ll have to try a different approach’ Connor thought, looking at hank’s nearly empty glass.

“You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road, what do you say?” He turned to the bar, “Bartender, the same again, please!” He said, before placing money on the counter.

“See that, Jim? Wonders of technology… Make it a double.” Hank said, as his glass was filled. He downed the drink before placing his glass down and sighing. “Did you say Battery?”

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the house reporters, an ambulance and multiple police cars were already on the scene.

“You wait here.” Hank pointed at Connor, “I won’t be long.”

“Whatever you say Lieutenant.” Connor glanced at hank.

“Fucking-A, whatever I say…” Hank got out of the car, slamming the door as he left.

**CONFLICTING ORDERS**

**SELECTING PRIORITY**

**...**

**FOLLOW LT. ANDERSON**

Connor exited the car, trying to catch up to Lieutenant Anderson. He walked past the reporters before being stopped by another android.

“Androids are not permitted beyond this point.” He said to Connor, holding up a hand.

“It’s with me.” Hank shouted from the front of the house. The android gave a slight nod and let Connor pass. “What part of ‘stay in the car’ didn’t you understand?” Hank glared.

“Your orders contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant.” Connor stated, when he finally made it up to the house

“You don’t talk, you don’t touch anything and you stay out of my way, got it?” Hank ordered, still glaring at Connor.

“Got it.” Connor nodded.

“Evening, Hank.” A white haired walked out of the house, “ Started to think you weren’t gonna show.”

“Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me.” Hank gestured to the android standing beside him.

**COLLINS, BEN  
DETROIT CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT (DETECTIVE)**

“So,” Detective Collins teased, “You got yourself an android, huh?”

“Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened.” Hank walked into the house, leaving Connor to follow behind.

“We had a call around nine-thirty from a neighbor. Heard screaming, said it sounded like two adults and a child. When we came in nobody was down here, but a table was flipped and chairs were knocked over.” Ben gestured to the dining area, “ We found everyone in the girl’s bedroom. The window was smashed, furniture had been knocked around and a gun was on the floor. That’s also where we found the body.”

“And where’s the girl now?” Hank questioned.

“Sitting in the living room. Neither one of them will talk to us, and the android won’t let go of her.” Ben started up the stairs, Hank and Connor following behind him.

“Ah, shit. The other adult was a fucking tin can?” Hank groaned. Ben nodded, walking down the hall until they stood outside the young girl’s room.

“See if you can get them to talk. If you can’t, bring them with you. See if an interrogation will change their minds.” Ben looked both of his companions in the eye before entering the room.

 

* * *

 

“Looks like a damn hurricane came through here.” Hank muttered.

**WILLIAMS, TODD  
CRIMINAL RECORD: DRUG USE, AGGRAVATED ASSAULT/BATTERY**

“Yes. It seems the father knocked down some furnishing when he attacked the android.” Connor looked around, taking in the messy nature of the room.

“Attacked?” Hank turned to Connor, “How do you know he was fighting it.” He asked, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

“It lost some Thirium.” Connor replied. “He must have damaged the android.” He turned to look at Hank.

“Lost some what?” Hank squinted, a confused look on his face.

“Thirium. You call it ‘Blue Blood’. It’s the fluid that powers an androids’ bio components.” Hank nodded along, “It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

“Oh,” Hank thought for a moment, “But I bet you can still see it, can’t you?”

“Correct.”

“Yeah… So then, what the hell happened?” Hank questioned.

“Well,” Connor started, “From this adult sized belt on the floor, it is safe to assume the father planned to assault the child. But...was stopped by the android. Growing infuriated, the father disarmed the android and pushed her into the dresser.” He glanced at the askew piece of furniture, “And by the amount of Thirium on his hand, I would say he punched her twice before knocking her into the lamp.” Conner said, stepping over the smashed light.

“Well, what about this?” Hank gestured to the fallen blanket fort in the corner of the room.

Connor studied the shelves above, he stared at the disturbed box on the top shelf before turning to his partner.

“The attacker must have lifted the android and slammed it into the shelves, nearly knocking off the box, before dropping it.” Connor walked around the body, analyzing it. “I see some Thirium on the attacker’s shoes as well, He must have kicked it after it fell.”

“Wait, wait, wait. He’s trying to kill his android for protecting his kid? And who shot him, her?” Hank paused, looking at the body in disbelief.

“It does not seem like something a human child would do, but with the android out of range, she was the only one capable.” Connor turned to Detective Collins, who looked stunned at the turn of events.

“Well… that’s certainly not what I was expecting.” Ben sighed, “So the kid did it? We’re gonna have to see what we can get out of her.”

Connor followed Detective Collins and Lieutenant Anderson to the bedroom door before turning back to look at the room.

‘Could a human child really do this?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally meets Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk about Connara -> http://xdottx.tumblr.com/

****

**Hank & Connor**

 

Hank made his way down the stairs, looking into the living room. “Where the hell did they go?” He shouted. “I thought you said they were in the living room!”

 

Ben slowly made his way to the living room, looking at the two officers standing near the tv. “They were. What happened, where are they.”

 

“We had to relocate them. We tried to move just the girl but the android wouldn’t let us.” One officer said, crossing his arms.

 

“They were both moved to the Central Station.” The second officer looked at Hank, “They’re being held in the same cell for the time being.

 

“Hmm,” Ben hummed, “I guess you’ll get that interrogation after all.” He said, leaving the house.

 

Hank crossed his arms. “Let’s go.” He scowled. Hank turned away from the officers and made his way to the front door.

 

“Coming Lieutenant.”

 

* * *

 

**Detroit Police Central Station**

 

Lieutenant Anderson sat with the android in the interrogation room. His voice still clear even with the two-way mirror dividing him from the people in the next room. The android was sitting across the table, hands bound.

 

“Why’d you kill him?” Hank tried to look the android in the eyes but it kept its head down, eyes staring at it’s tied hands. He glanced at the reflective surface of the two-way mirror before shifting his attention back to the android.

 

“What happened before you got the gun?”

 

After prolonged silence from the android Hank stopped trying. Throwing his hands in the air he got up and left, only to appear in the next room a moment later.

 

“We’re wasting our time trying to interrogate a machine, we’re gettin’ nothing out of it!” Hank snapped, falling back into his chair.

 

“‘Could always try roughing it up a little.” Gavin leaned against the wall, “After all, It’s not human…” Hank eyed the man before looking at the android in the interrogation room.

 

“Androids don’t feel pain.” Connor looked at the man leaning against the wall, “You would only damage it and that wouldn’t make it talk.” Connor paused, looking through the two-way mirror in front of him. 

 

“Deviants also have the tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.” He added as an afterthought.

 

Gavin pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the center of the room. “Okay, smartass.” He looked at Hank, eyebrow raised. “What should we do then?”

 

“I could try questioning it.” Connor answered, looking between Lieutenant Anderson and the officer sitting beside him. Gavin laughed mockingly, throwing his head back before crossing his arms.

 

Hank glimpsed at Connor before waving his hand. “What do we have to lose.” He said, “Go ahead, suspect’s all yours.” Hank gestured to the other android. Connor stared at it for a moment before heading to the door.

 

* * *

 

**Connor & Kara**

 

He needed to extract a confession from it.

 

**MODEL AX400 - HOUSEKEEPER**

**Release date: 04/26/2032**

**Property of: Todd Williams**

 

**THIRIUM**

**Coming from nostril**

 

**DRIED BLOOD**

**DNA Analysis: Todd Williams**

 

**HIT MARKS**

**Non-critical damage Level 2**

**Caused by owner**

**Multiple impacts**

 

**PROCESSING LED**

**Signs of Software Instability**

**Probability of Self-Destruction: Low**

 

He’ll need to stay calm, It’ll be of no use if it self-destructs.

 

“My name is Connor.” He leaned forward, trying to look the deviant in the eye. “What about you, What’s your name?” The android kept its gaze locked onto it’s hands. He could tell it was calming down by the small drop in it’s shoulders.

 

**SELECTING APPROACH: FEAR**

“I detect an instability in your program.” He tried, “It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans.” He narrowed his eyes, searching for a reaction. The deviant remained silent.

 

**SELECTING NEW APPROACH: COMFORT**

He moved his head toward the deviant. “Listen. I know you’ve been through a lot, but you need to help me understand what happened.” He lightly hit his hands onto the table, stressing his words, hoping to make the deviant speak.

 

**SELECTING NEW APPROACH: TRUST**

“I’m here to help you.” He got close to the other android again, but it still didn’t move. “But you’ve got to trust me.” He gestures to himself, “All I want is to get you out of here, get you back to the little girl.” He said, fake emotions coating his words. At the mention of the child, the deviant’s head shot up.  _ ‘It must care about the child.’ _ He thought.

 

“What...what are they going to do to her.” The deviant spoke for the first time, “Are they going to hurt her?” It looked...worried, eyes darting around the room.

 

_ ‘Probably looking for an exit _ .’

 

“No…” He said, trying to make his voice sound convincing. He couldn’t risk anything going wrong now, not one it was so close to confessing.

 

“They aren’t going to do anything, they just want to understand. They know your master abused her.” He said, finally being able to look into the deviants eyes.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“Why did they try to take her away? Why couldn’t they’ve just let us be?” The android was starting to panic, this was not good, he needed to reassure it.

 

**SELECTING ANSWER: LIE**

“They just want to keep her safe.” For an android with no emotions, it was surprisingly easy to sound soothing, “You did kill someone, after all. What if you ended up hurting her?”

 

The deviant immediately got defensive. Posture stiffening, and LED glowing an angry red.

 

“I would never do that.” It spoke clearly, pronouncing it’s words harshly, “I’d never hurt Alice.”

 

_ ‘Alice must be the child’s name, could be useful information.’ _

“If you want to keep Alice safe then talk to me.” He said seriously, he could feel the androids will breaking, he was close to accomplishing his mission.

 

“I...I can't…” The android stuttered, going to look back down at its hands.

 

_ ‘Dammit. Think, Connor, think.’ _

 

**SELECTING APPROACH: CONVINCE IT**

**BE: UNDERSTANDING**

“I understand how you felt.” He nodded gently, “You were overcome by anger...by fear. No one can blame you for what happened.” He said, looking into its eyes. But it still wouldn’t speak.

 

**SELECTING NEW APPROACH: COMFORT**

“I know you’re scared...and lost.” He said softly, moving his hands towards the deviants, “You’re disturbed by what happened. Talk to me, and you’ll feel better.” He paused, grabbing it’s hands. 

 

_ ‘Just one more...push.’ _

 

**SELECTING NEW APPROACH: PROTECT**

“Confess and I’ll protect you both.” He moved closer to the middle of the table, “I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you or Alice.” The deviant sighed, almost like relief, and its LED flickered blue before settling back to yellow.

 

“...He hit her.” It spoke, “I think he hit her before too, But I...I can’t remember.” 

 

“What do you mean you can’t remember?” He narrowed his eyes, examining the deviant for signs of dishonesty.

 

“He’d tear me apart.” He did not know if deviants could cry but it looked like it could, “Break me enough so that when I’d go to get fixed they’d have to reset my memory.” It hunched its shoulders, almost like it was trying to hide from the room itself. 

 

“If they reset your memory then how do you know this.” He asked, hoping to catch a flaw in its story.

 

“When he came to pick me up he told them that I got hit by a car.” It said, emotion heavy in its voice.

 

_ ‘Hit by a car? Androids are much too careful to simply be hit by a car, programmed to be as such.’ _

 

“It wasn’t until I found Alice’s drawings that I understood what happened.” It finished, clenching its hands.

 

“Alice’s drawings? What drawings?” He asked, he didn’t remember finding any drawings at the crime scene.

 

“She had three pictures. The first one was of her, the side of her head was covered in blood and she was crying.”  _ ‘It doesn’t like the thought of the child in pain’  _ He thought, watching its eyes water.

 

“The second one was of her and Todd, and he was angry. The third one...he was hitting me, Alice was behind him...she looked scared.” It paused before speaking again, “The last one...was us. She was crying again, and I...I was on the floor.” 

 

“Why were you on the floor?” He leaned forward, “What happened?”

 

“He  _ broke _ me.” It said angrily, “Tore my arm off, right in front of her.”

 

_ ‘Interesting, is it mad that the attacker broke her or that he did it infront the child?’ _

 

“And he tried to hurt you again tonight? Is that why you killed him?”

 

“I...no.” It stuttered, shaking its head quickly, “No, he was trying to hurt  _ her _ .” It stressed as hair obstructed his view of its face, “He came at her with a belt, and I...I-”

 

**Probability of self-destruction: Moderate**

“Hey, hey. Calm down.” He intervened quickly, the last thing he needed was a meltdown, “You’re alright,  _ Alice _ is alright. Todd can’t get to her anymore.” He finished slowly, staring it in the eyes.

 

**Probability of self-destruction: Low**

“Now, let’s try again.” He opened his hands in a friendly manner, “He was trying to hurt her, so what did you do.” He asked, gesturing to the deviant.

 

“I remembered seeing a gun in his room earlier.” It looked off to the side, remembering the events that took place earlier, “So, I ignored his command...and I went to get it.”

 

“What command?” He stopped it.

 

“He told me not to move, said he’d break me worse than last time.” It sniffed before he gestured for it to continue.

 

“He walked into Alice’s room as I was getting it, I could hear her screaming...telling him to stop.” It paused, eyes wide, reliving the moment before shaking its head.

“When I went in he had his arm up, ready to-” It cleared its throat before skipping ahead, “I pointed the gun at him, told him that was enough, that I wanted him to leave her alone.”

 

_ ‘Want?’ _

 

“He knocked the gun out of my hand, grabbed my neck and pushed me into Alice’s dresser.” It remembered, nails digging into the table, straining to leave marks.

 

_ ‘So I was right about that.’ _

 

“He punched me...twice?” It questioned, “Yeah, twice before knocking me into a lamp.”

 

“And what about the pile of blankets?” He asked, though he felt he already knew what happened.

 

“He ruined her fort?” Its eyebrows furrowed and it looked upset for a second, “He...he picked me up and slammed me against the shelves above it. It must have collapsed when I fell. He kicked, and he punched, and...and he tried to choked me.” It finished, shaking its head, a distant look in its eyes.

 

“When was he killed?” He inquired, waiting for it to finish the confession.

 

“When he threw me to the ground I saw the gun. I tried to reach it but he pushed it away.” Its eyebrows furrowed again before smoothing out, “He was about to kill me before A-” It paused, “Uh, before I got the gun and shot him.” It finished quickly.

 

_ ‘Why is it lying?’ _ He tilted his head,  _ ‘It obviously cares for the child, but enough to take the blame for murder?’ _

 

“I thought you said he pushed the gun away, how could you have shot him if you weren’t near it?” He asked, leaning toward the deviant once more.

 

He could tell it was trying to rework its story.

 

“He...he didn’t push it far. I reached for it again and that’s when I got it.” It refused to look at him, an obvious sign of dishonesty.

 

“I see, and where was Alice during this?”

 

“She was standing near the closet, she didn’t do anything wrong.” It’s eyes darted to his before landing back on its hands.

 

_ ‘Apparently it does care enough to frame itself.’ _ He thought, finally.

“Alright.” He said, standing up. He extracted the confession, he no longer had to stay. He put his hand on the scanner and opened the door for Officer Chris and Detective Gavin.

 

“Chris, Lock it up.” The detective said, strolling in behind the officer.

 

“What!” The deviant’s eyes grew wide, “You...you said you would help us, you would protect us if I confessed!” It said, pleading with him, “I did what you asked!” It jolted when it’s hands were released from the table, turning away from the officer.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t touch it, It’ll self-destruct if it feels threatened.” He advised, watching the deviants LED flash red.

 

“Stay outta this, got it?” Gavin growled, “No fuckin’ android is gonna tell me what to do.”

 

“You don’t understand.” He said forcefully, “If it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it!”

 

“I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!” Turning away from him, Gavin faced the officer, “Chris, gonna move this bitch or what?”

 

“I’m trying!” Chris bit out, struggling to make the android stand.

 

“I can’t let you do that!” He said, walking up to the officer and grabbing his shoulder, “Leave it alone, now!”

 

He stood in front of the deviant as Gavin pulled his gun, pointing it at him, “I warned you, motherfucker!”

 

“That’s enough!” Hank demanded.

 

“Mind your own business, Hank.” Gavin replied bitterly, keeping his eyes on the android in front of him.

 

“I said, ‘That’s enough’.” Hank pulled his gun, pointing it at Gavin. Gavin glanced at Hank before scowling at Connor and dropping his arm, gun and all.

 

“Fuck, You’re not gonna get away with it this time.” He said to Hank, looking at Connor one more time before leaving, “Fuck!”

 

He quickly turned to the fallen deviant, LED still flashing a bright red.

 

“Everything is alright.” He said caringly, “It’s over now. Nobody is going to hurt you.” He reached out his hand waiting for the deviant to accept it.

 

“I...I’m sorry.” It said, suddenly looking guilty, “I didn’t know he would try to shoot you.”

 

He nods lightly, inspecting the now yellow LED.

 

“Please, don’t touch it.” He addressed the officer, “Let it follow you out of the room and it won’t cause any trouble.” He eyed the android as it passed, it looked up to meet his gaze, LED flickering between yellow and blue.

 

“You’ll see Alice soon.”

 

The LED finally settled to blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my favorite but it's the turning point between where the story copies the timeline and where it kind of ventures off.

“What do you  _ mean _ there's no holding cells?” Hank glared at the officers before him. “What the hell happened to the one the girl was in?” He asked, crossing his arms.

 

The two officers looked at each other nervously. Hank was known to get irrationally angry. “We had to give theirs up.” Officer Chen said, looking at hank.

 

Hank raised a hand to his head, rubbing his temple. “Tina,” He sighed, “She was  _ in _ the cell. How did you give it up when the child was  _ in it _ ?” Officer Chen shook her head lightly, she opened her mouth but had no words for the annoyed lieutenant in front of her.

 

“Sorry, Lieutenant Anderson.” Officer Wilson interrupted. “We were just following orders. If there’s a problem, you’ll have to take it up with Captain Fowler.” Hank sighed, looking towards the doors to Jeffery’s office.

 

“Christ,” He glanced at Connor. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Hank barged into Fowlers office, not bothering to knock before entering. “What the fuck is going on, Jeffrey?” Jeffery glanced up before continuing his work.

 

“Why hello Hank,” He said, in a monotone voice. “How nice of you to stop by.”

 

“Cut the crap,” Hank sat down, leaving Connor to stand behind him. “Talk.”

 

Jeffrey pinched the bridge of his nose and grit his teeth. “We needed the cell for another deviant.” He gestured to his computer, Hank could see the name Carlos Ortiz. “There was no reason for a child to be locked in there, so I had her moved.”

 

“She killed a man, Captain Fowler.” The android said. Hank look startled before looking back at Connor. He forgot it was there. 

 

Jeffrey looked at the android standing in the back of his office. “She’s also a child, Android.” He said, looking back at Hank. “She’s nine years old, and did it because he was abusing her. There’s nothing we can do about that.”He leaned his arms on his desk. “They won’t be able to stay here.”

 

“Okay?” Hank shrugged, narrowing his eyes at the man. “How the hell is that my problem?” Jeffrey looked at him in silence before sighing. 

 

“My original plan was to have them stay with an officer.” Jeffrey started, “But they all either have families or can’t keep an eye on a child  _ and _ an android.”

 

“No.” Hank interrupted, “Absolutely not. I will not have that piece of plastic in my house. It’s bad enough I have to work his this tin can,” He waved his hand in Connor’s direction, “But now you want me to let one into my house?” Hank was furious, practically yelling now.

 

“Hank, there’s no other option.” Jeffery bit out. Hank got up and stormed out of the room, huffing in anger. “Hank, get back here!” Jeffery groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. He looked up and spotted Connor, the android was still standing at the far end of the room. “Go find the Lieutenant.” He told Connor, “Make sure he takes the girl and her android with him.”

 

“Of course, Captain.” Connor nodded slightly, shutting the door as he left the glass-encased room.

 

* * *

 

Connor walked into the break room, Kara and Alice trailing behind him. “I’ll have to find another way to get you to the Lieutenant’s house.” He said, addressing the little girl and her android. 

 

Alice had a firm hold on Kara’s arm, refusing to let her go, afraid she might be taken away again. By the looks of it, Kara had no problem with the child holding onto her. As Connor looked over the two of them, unsure of how he’d get them to the lieutenant’s house, his attention was taken away from the two by a disembodied voice.

 

“Fuck, look at that.”

 

Turning towards the new voice, their eyes trained on a brunet man in a police uniform. Out of the corner of Connor’s eye he caught the other android biting back a frown, she remembered him. He’d assume it was hard to forget someone like Detective Reed.

 

“Our friend the plastic detective is back in town!” Gavin snarked, turning to look at the officer beside him. Alice’s eyebrows furrowed, unsure of who this man was but still tightening her grip on Kara.

 

Gavin clapped mockingly, straightening up from his leaned perch on the breakroom table. “Congratulations on last night,  _ very _ impressive.” He said, trailing his eyes up Kara’s form. 

 

Connor paused as he took in the detective, not noticing his shift in stance, unintentionally putting himself between Reed and two near him. Connor greeted the man with a slight nod. “Hello, Detective Reed.” 

 

Kara kept her eyes on the Detective as he moved closer to Connor. Looking down at Alice, she quickly moved to pull the young girl behind her. Whatever he was going to do she wanted him as far away from Alice as possible.

 

Gavin stopped in front of the android, tilting his head in distaste. “Never seen an android like you before...What model are you?” He asked, blatantly ignoring the model number on the androids jacket.

 

“RK800. I’m a prototype.”

 

“A prototype?” Gavin says, a faux shock coating his tone as he turns to Tina. Connor briefly remembered her from earlier. “Android detective…” He points in Connor’s direction before turning back to the conversation.  “So machines are gonna...replace us all, is that it?” He barely waited for an answer before the corner of his mouth turned up in a mocking smirk.

 

“Hey, bring me a coffee, dipshit.”

 

Connor stared at the Detective in silence, Alice was obviously uncomfortable and he had to get them to the Lieutenant. He didn’t have time for this.

 

“I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

“Oh… Oh…” Gavin let out a fake laugh as he turned back to the female officer. He nodded, a smile on his face as he swiftly turned and slammed his fist into Connor’s abdomen, watching as the android fell to his knees.

 

“Stop! He didn’t do anything!” Alice snapped at the man, hearing Kara gasp as she moved forward, letting go of Kara’s hand. Alice held her breath as Gavin looked at her, trying to decide if she was even worth his time. Gavin huffed, amused that the little girl would bother with defending the android before leaving the breakroom, Tina following behind him.

 

As soon as the pair was out of immediate eyesight, Kara bent down next to connor, hands hovering over him in case he needed help. For something that had no pain receptors Connor really looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. She watched as he blinked to get his bearings back, standing up on his own.

 

Kara bit her lip, keeping her voice soft as she felt Alice’s hand slip back into her own. “Are you alright?” 

 

Connor gave her an affirmative nod as he fixed his tie, turning away from the two girls. “Yes, nothing was damaged.” Glancing back he could see the android offer a forgotten donut to the little girl. Good, now it would be a while before she needed to eat again. 

 

He stood near the door as he called a taxi to the precinct. If the Lieutenant wasn't at his desk then there was only a small number of places he could be, they’d start by going to his house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys in less than 8 months this time *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
